


VOD

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis calls Noctis regarding his and Prompto’s let’s play.





	VOD

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Hah! Take that you fu—fudgin’ good friend,” Noctis laughs, quickly correcting himself mid-word. It’ll save him time in editing. He’s almost completely gotten past the swearing instinct, at least while they’re recording, but it still sneaks in from time to time. If it was up to him, there’d be at least five forbidden words per episode, but he knows he’s already skating on thin ice. Some days, he still can’t believe the Citadel lets him post videos online, _especially_ let’s plays of violent racing games and other ‘unhealthy’ genres. He knows better than to rock the boat.

Prompto plays along, because Prompto loves doing the show with him, and he’s even more careful than Noctis is. He whines when his car goes careening over the edge, knocked off by Noctis’ bulldozer, but he keeps his mouth shut about it. He tries not to defy his prince in public. Noctis knows that when the recording stops, he’ll be paying for that one. 

He spots Prompto’s re-spawn point on the mini-map and beelines there, feeling particular merciless. Prompto sees him coming and quickly swerves, squeaking, “Nope—NOPE! Not today, Noct!”

Noctis chases him down. The other eight NPCs are completely forgotten. “I’m gonna getcha—”

“Ah, stop it! Stay away from me!”

“Nuh-uh, not until you admit I’m better at all games ever than you are!”

“Nooo, you’re the worst!”

Prompto jumps a broken bridge, but Noctis doesn’t see the hole in time, and he makes the jump too late. His front tires graze the edge, his bumper dropping straight down. Noctis groans loudly as his car topples into the ditch below. Prompto’s laughing maniacally as he re-spawns. 

The score updates. Noctis is still in the lead, but barely. He makes the executive decision to stop goading Prompto and just head for the marker. He’s just hit the gas when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He taps ‘pause’ and mutters, “Shit.”

Prompto reaches over to the coffee table and flicks off their microphones, just in case. They’ll have to cut that last part out in editing. Prompto always turns off his phone when they’re recording, but Noctis, unfortunately, doesn’t have that luxury. It’s usually just Ignis calling to bug him about his homework, but every once in a while, he does get an ‘emergency’ call about the state of the country.

Sure enough, as soon as Noctis lifts the phone to his ear, Ignis tells him, _“We need to talk.”_

“Not now. Prom ‘n I are recording.”

_“That’s exactly what we need to talk about.”_

“What?”

_“Noct, you need to stop doing the show.”_

“_What_?”

Ignis sighs. Noctis lowers the phone and hits the speaker button, because this will obviously involve Prompto too. Prompto glances over curiously. 

Ignis’ voice fills the room. _“I’m sorry. I know we already restricted your streaming, but it seems we’re having problems even with your edited videos.”_

“How could there be problems? We’re so careful! I’ve been completely behaving!”

Prompto bites his lip and doesn’t say anything. He rarely challenges Ignis the way Noctis does. Especially when it’s clear that Ignis is speaking for the Citadel. _“Even so, the council finds certain aspects of the response to be... unsavoury.”_

“_How_? If you want me to stop, you better give me a damn good reason.”

There’s a hefty pause. Prompto shifts nervously. Then Ignis admits, _“People are shipping you, Noct.”_

“What?”

_“You and Prompto. Despite being real people with real feelings, an unacceptable amount of fanfiction and fanart have cropped up, depicting the two of you in an intimate relationship. Obviously, this has to stop.”_

Noctis looks over at Prompto, bewildered. Prompto’s eyes are wide. Noctis slowly splutters, “But... but we don’t _do_ anything, we’re just friends—”

_“You are two attractive young men spending copious amounts of time together laughing and playing. While I agree this act is, in fact, completely innocent, a fair portion of the internet does not. The council has agreed to let you finish your current let’s play—which is something I had to fight for, by the way, given that few of them even understood what that was—but it will, unfortunately, have to be your last series.”_

Even if Noctis hasn’t yet processed the rest, _that_ he understands. And he severely disagrees. But he knows the order isn’t coming from Ignis; he’ll have to take it up with the council. And he will. The next meeting will be the first one Noctis has ever shown up to without his father or Ignis having to drag him there.

In the meantime, he grits out, “Okay,” just to appease Ignis and get off the phone. He has no intention of actually following through. Ignis takes a minute to answer, as though he doesn’t believe it’ll be that simple. It won’t.

_“Very well. Please extend my condolences to Prompto.”_

“Sure.” 

Noctis hangs up before Ignis can say any more. He looks at Prompto, who just stares blankly back at him. There’s a bit of fidgeting but no answers. Then Noctis clears his throat and pockets his phone, turning back to the game. 

He turns their microphones back on and un-pauses, explaining, “Sorry about the cut, folks. I got a phone call.”

Prompto’s picked up his controller and resumed playing. He counters jovially, “A phone call? But I’m sitting right here!”

“Not from you, you dolt,” Noctis laughs. Just like that, they’re clear again—simple and easy, like their friendship’s always been. He doesn’t know why Ignis’ warning even gave him pause. They can’t stop having fun just because of a few rowdy fans.

“Aw, someone else was calling you? And here I thought I was special.”

Noctis spares a sideways glance. His car nearly hits a tree, but he swerves just in time. Prompto’s blushing lightly and deliberately not looking at him. He thinks he might know what Prompto’s doing, or he might be being paranoid. 

He tests the waters. “Don’t be jealous. You know you’re the only one for me.” Prompto really does hit a tree. He looks over, and Noctis adds conspicuously late, “Buddy.”

Prompto nervously laughs. Noctis deliberately grins—his way of saying ‘it’s okay.’

Prompto smiles back like saying he agrees. They’re two peas in a pod that _work_ together. Of course they can laugh this off and keep going. They know they have so many fans that love them and their videos, and if a tiny bit of subtle flirting makes those fans happy...

Prompto suddenly pauses the game. He sucks in a breath and asks, “Hey, bud... you wanna read one of those fics later?”

Noctis admits, “Yeah,” and hits ‘resume.’

They’ll work it all out in editing. Maybe.


End file.
